Martin Collier
Martin Collier was a political consultant who had worked with Olivia Taylor on her mother's campaign prior to Day 7. Before Day 7 Martin assisted Olivia Taylor during the presidential campaign of her mother, then-Senator Allison Taylor. When confronted with some damning information about a possible drug problem with Allison's running mate, Mitchell Hayworth, Martin made a vague comment to Olivia Taylor that there was no problem that couldn't be handled or eliminated, implying that it was an option to murder a certain reporter. While on the campaign, he also dug up dirt on Noah Daniels who was the incumbent and Taylor's opposition, for Olivia. Day 7 Martin was sleeping with his boyfriend when he was awoken by a call from Olivia. She reminded him of statements he'd made about "eliminating problems" in the past. He grew nervous and asked that they meet in fifteen minutes. Olivia agreed, telling him to meet her at the White House and he'd be allowed inside. Shortly after 4:00am, Martin was escorted to a room by Secret Service agent Aaron Pierce. There, Olivia told him the involvement of Jonas Hodges in the day's events, including the murder of her brother months earlier. Martin empathized, but warned her that murder is a major crime and, beyond that, she'd have to live with the fact that she killed a man for the rest of her life. Olivia was firm and he soon relented. He was given Hodges' itinerary and when he'd be leaving FBI Headquarters. He promised to have an "associate" call her in a few minutes, then left. Olivia later called him to cancel the contract on Hodges' life, but his phone was off at the time. The assassination was carried out in the form of a car-bombing, killing Hodges. He was contacted by Olivia shortly after she found out but insisted they not speak of it on the phone. Both agreed to meet at Pershing Park in an hour. When they met, he told Olivia to stay calm and that he had told the hitman to proceed. When Olivia blasted him for this, he told her that he had warned her previously not to do it, but despite all his warnings, she had looked at him straight in the face and told him she wanted this to be done, so he made sure that it happened. Martin assured her that everything would be okay if she pulled herself together. He told her he would send her a program that would delete all the traces of the transaction from her computer. He then advised her to transfer the funds if she wanted to avoid angering the hitman. Through the efforts of Aaron and Ethan Kanin, Olivia's role in the assassination was brought to light. President Taylor decided against "burying" Olivia's conspiracy, and ordered an investigation using the audio evidence which implicated Martin. Background information and notes * When the season ended, Martin was still at large. It is very likely, but not confirmed, that Olivia exposed Martin's involvement (and the involvement of the unnamed contract killer) in the murder of Hodges. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:Living characters